


Alles nur Einbildung

by Klara_Blum



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maik denkt Henry braucht eine Freundin. Johanna weiß, dass Henry keine will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles nur Einbildung

„Also nochmal sorry“, sagte Henry als er die Tür öffnete, „aber…“

„Deine Nachbarn wollen ins Theater und du musst Claire früher abholen“, vollendete Maik seinen Satz, „das hast du jetzt schon dreimal erklärt und genausooft haben wir dir versichert, dass Erfurt nicht im Chaos versinken wird wenn du mal eine halbe Stunde früher gehst.“

Mit einem „Nochmal danke“ war Henry dann verschwunden und Johanna und Maik im Büro allein.

„Er braucht wirklich dringend eine Freundin.“

Johanna schaute von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, „Damit jemand auf seine Tochter aufpasst oder wie?“

„Was? Nein das mein ich doch gar nicht. Damit sein trauriger Dackelblich endlich aufhört wenn er von seiner Nachbarin spricht. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten.“

„Ach das ist wegen ihr?“, Johanna wirkt nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Ja was dachtest du denn?“  
Johanna zog es vor darauf keine Antwort zu geben.

„Und wenn er mal jemanden findet mit dem es was werden könnte dann zieht er sowas bescheuertes ab wie neulich und verschwindet mitten im Date. Was…“, er stoppte mitten im Satz als er Johannas Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, „Ist was?“

„Du denkst er ist da einfach abgehauen weil ihm danach war oder wie?“ Als sie seinen verständnislosen Blick bemerkte verkniff sie sich ein entnervtes Augenrollen und fragte „Was könnte denn eventuell an diesem Abend passiert sein, dass Henry den Eindruck vermittelt haben könnte, es gäbe wichtigeres als dieses Date?“

„Keine Ahnung...“, seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Nacht, „OH!“

Johanna murmelte etwas, dass sich verdächtig nach „Blitzmerker“ anhörte aber vielleicht täuschte er sich da.  
„Aber wusste er denn nicht, dass mir Darschner gar nichts getan hat?“ In seinen Kopf drängte sich ein Bild von Henry der aus welchen Gründen auch immer nur erfahren hatte, dass ein irrer Killer versucht hatte seinen Kollegen umzubringen aber nichts darüber in welchem Zustand sich dieser Kollege befand.“

„Henry wusste ganz genau, dass du nicht verletzt warst. Er hat sich trotzdem Sorgen gemacht.“

„Aber...ich meine…“, er brach ab weil er selbst nicht so genau wusste, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, setzte dann zu einem zweiten Versuch an: „Er hat sein Date meinetwegen in den Sand gesetzt?“

„Ja, stell dir das mal vor.“ Er hatte den Eindruck einen Hauch von Ironie aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch wieder nur ein.

„Warum hat er das nicht gesagt?“

„Weil du diesen traurigen Dackelblick immer nur hinter seinem Rücken aufsetzt und er ihn nie sehen kann.“

„Quatsch!“, er war sich nicht ganz sicher welchen Teil von Johannas Aussage und welche Damit verbundene Implikationen er gerade versuchte zu entkräften.  
„Henry war doch verheiratet.“

Johanna warf ihm nur einen Blick zu der sagte Erwartest du wirklich eine Antwort darauf?

Nach einigen Minuten Stille setzte er wieder an: „Johanna?“

„Ja.“

„Könntest du? Ich meine…“

„Erfurt wird auch dann nicht im Chaos versinken wenn ihr beide früher geht. Ich krieg das hier auch noch alleine fertig.“

Das „Männer“ das er noch hörte, bevor er die Bürotür hinter sich schloss, bildete er sich ganz sicher nicht ein aber das war sowieso egal.


End file.
